The Space Between Us
by shermoo73
Summary: Basically , This story is about the brother and sister whom been through lots of thing and later life change after starting new life and taking a path they choice . the path and choice Sakura have to choice and the safety of her family , in order to save her family what she will do , look forward to it ..


**The Space Between Us **

I was 6 year old when I left my village . Since, I was the daughter of the head chief of the village we have to leave before they come after me and my brother aiko. Onii-chan and I need to leave because of the problem that my father has cause a long time ago, before we were born. Onii-chan refer to big brother, as a family we can't call aiko; we have to call big brother. It was forbidden to do that. Once we move out of Chiba, we were asked to live with grandma in Tokyo. Since we don't have much choice, Onii-Chan and I, we went To Tokyo to our grandma.

Once we got to Tokyo, we were asked to change our name for our safety as a family. My grandma told us that we have lot rival in Tokyo so, we have to change everything. We felt bad about changing our name because it was a name that our parent gives us but we have no option so we changed it. Aiko kaname and Amai kaname change to yuki kuran and sakura Kura. Started from that day our lives and everything change, it was a silent life without knowing no one and no problem nor rival come after us from the village where we used to lived. I wonder how dad is but I was told to never ask about dad or the kname family again so I hesitated to ask grandma. I am sure Onii-Chan feel the same way to but as the oldest he shouldn't do something that would bring problem to the family or misery ; Which I don't understand .

As a child we have to go to school and learn so we did. Onii-Chan and I are in different class. Onii-Chan was in class A and I am in Class B. We depart and head to our classes. "Amai-chan….. "Then he hesitated, remembering that our name change. "Sakura chan studies hard and don't be a burden to the teacher "say aiko with fake smile on his face. Then I reply with nodded. Once we depart then we went in to our classes. Before I go in I bump into a guys he was two year old then me zero furukawa in class A same as Onii-Chan. I apology to him but he just flew and ignore me. I thought he's mad at me so I stop and went into his class and thinking of apologizing later.

I introduce myself in front of my classmate and everyone was staring at me; instead of face they look at my legs which I don't know why . Then the girl who sat next to me whisper "sakura chan you have a nice leg, so bright " then I realize later what the stare , my skin is like that since I was born , pure , innocent and bright . " aregato nana-chan' I reply to her . She later became my sating partner. after school was dismiss, onii-chan is waiting for me to go home together , so I was rushing as fast as I could but then I saw furukawa next to my brother . I was surprise the way he stand, bright, cute, innocent guys. His hair was like the hair of my father when he was young and his eyes is light brown so bright that I can't explain in words; like my mother.

We walk together, me, onii-chan and him. They talked like they were close friends then when we get home onii-chan told me, 'I make friends with him easily, he's fun and friendly '' with smile on his face. I was really shock by his reaction, I never seen onii-chan smile like this in long time after all the thing we've being through and the tough time we have. so I was happy seeing him like this and I am sure sooner or later we'll me with my father again and came back as family like before .

After that day people at school started feel jealous of me because onii-chan and zero-kun became friends and often visit my brother at our house. At the same time zero-kun and I became really close, he was like what my brother say but he also sweet. My school life change after getting closer with zero-kun and not much people talk to me, I kind of feel bad and sad. Zero knew how I felt so he often give me advice and encourage me through it; he was a great person to me. He told me he been through this before so I feel little less worry but still no friends around me much.

Six month pass after knowing zero and soon my birthday is coming up the next two days but I didn't know zero would so something for me , I went home after school and near the door I saw a paper , that has my name on it so I open and it say " **Bīchi de** " which it say at the beach. Then I went but I saw no one so I waited because I believe zero would show up. Before I stand up there was a firework happening, then I look up it was so beautiful, it makes me think of my family when it was New Year there would be a firework everywhere.

Later I heard a foot step so I turn around then I saw zero with flower in his hand, he approach me " happy birthday sakuar-chan" cried zero giving the flower to me , then I reply with a smile " Thank You ". On my 20 birthday zero ask me out so I agree to it since I had known him really long and help me and onii-chan a lot. Then we walk back to my house together holding hands then there my brother watching us then I got scared because he show a series scaring face like if have done something horrible but then he smile at the end "congratulations and take good care of her, if you ever made her sad I'll snatch her away from you "my brother say that to him, then I feel relief with three of us big smile on our face.

From there, a new chapter started between me and zero , after graduation we went to travel to Osaka with Onii-Chan , the three of us , it was so much fun that I would never forget about it . then comes our anniversary, zero gave me a necklace of ring which show that I am his and he told me this on our anniversary "I will always love you and forever be with you no matter what consequence thing are "then I cry and told him that "I will love you forever and always because you are my everything and I'll never love anyone Else but you"

On there, there was a big feeling and attachments so we fall on together then in the morning when we wake up he told me that it was happy night that he never been and a memorable that he won't never forget. I smile at him "I am glad you are happy" I cried. You have a smooth skin and you smell good" said zero.

Then our travel was over so we have to go back to Tokyo so we pack out stuff and cloth then later I bump into a mean while zero and Onii-Chan went to buy food for me to eat. Then I realize it was dad, the person I bump into was my dad, I was so happy that I get to see him, it feel like it was a good fortune, last night and this morning seeing my dad but he seem like he doesn't look happy but I didn't question him because I was too excited and happy seeing him.

Then zero and Onii-Chan came back, once my brother saw dad he run into him and hugs him just as I did, but he looks happy more than I do. Then my dad going to say something "amai chan, aiko chan, dad need help" said dad. We hesitated to ask what it was since the look of his face gave us the bad look. Then comes these men searching for my dad and caught him , I felt like he been away from me again , the space between me and my dad is going to vanish again and I don't want that to happen , I shouted so loud for my dad then the young master who came after us show up and say " long time no see amai-chan" me and my brother was shock thinking we run away from them but it wasn't , they still after us but this time it was me not Onii–chan . He snatches me away from my brother and orders his servant to give pain to zero and my brother.

They bring me back to Chiba and was ask to married to Fuji the young master who's after me. We have a long conversation with my dad and him. He told me if I wanted to see my dad again or alive, I have to become his bride which I prefer to die then becoming his wife 'NEVER, NEVER "I shouted at him with anger. My dad shout at me "you don't have to do this, don't need to sacrifice yourself for me, just run, daddy is old and sooner will be dead" I felt bad hearing this, I never done anything for my dad in my life after running away I know that dad did everything just for our safety and in return, if I don't do anything, I will be a child that is ungrateful and useless.

But in the other side, zero, the one who I love the most and promise to love him forever will now be betrayed by his lover but I have no choice, it was the only way to see my dad alive. Before I got married I ask Fuji to let go of everyone I love if he doesn't I won't married him, so agree to it. I felt so bad that I have no strength to move, the feeling of losing everything, the feeling of sorrow. I ask myself, what is my fate and is this is a karma that I have to accept or it was already like this?

I went to see zero in the gate. He looks happy seeing me without knowing what going on , once I got near him I said " zero , I think we weren't meant to be together " zero was shock by the words I said ." what do you mean? You say we'll grow together and you'll love me only "reply zero. I sob so hard "why are you crying? Answer me, what did he do to you? SAKURA!" He shouted at me and at the same time I reply "I'M GETTING MARRIED" he was quite then.'' I don't love you and I never did "I told him. He was disappointed "what about last night? Have you forgotten them? "Ask zero. "It was just accident, nothing more than that "I replied. I can't continue talking so I walk away and he hesitated.

I know my brother know and I hope that zero would understand me but that impossible. At the same time my love, myself, my everything die on that day, feeling of you are not yourself. On our wedding day I told Fuji "you will only get my strength and body but NOT MY HEARTS". He got mad then he brings out his sword and killed zero in front of me and my brother. I shouted "NOOO, STOP IT" I cried seeing him dying and falling in my arms. I look up to Fuji thinking I'll take his sword and kill myself and die together with the one I love. Just as we say '' together and forever". zero said " I'm sorry for not knowing this but I want you to know I never blame at you not at once , you came back for that all it matter , I love you and I always be with you , I'll always do, because you are..." before he finish it he left me and die.

I shout and cry feeling of nothing and empty. It was hard for me to accept it, seeing the one you love the most die in your arms. I get mad and disappointed; I step backward then jump into the water. People think I was drown and dead including my brother and dad too. They were crying and mad so my brother stab Fuji and my dad stand up and fight back , they were able to defeat them.

Three month pass away I am living near the ocean where my body lay and found when I jump out on that day, it was an aunt and uncle who found me, they have no child so they were so nice that they treated me like as I was there child and I am current living with them not knowing what going through nor on with my dad and brother. The aunt was afraid that I'll caught cold since I'm in two month pregnant, so she care about me and my health.

I miss you every day and every night but there is nothing I can do but missing you . Even though he's gone, to me he's right here inside my heart.

Dear, my love

_I miss you so much but I want you to know I love you and always will. We were meant to love one another but not meant to be together but if next lives ever exist, I hope we'll meet and love each other again, but this time let be together and forever. Don't worry about me and the baby; I can take care of him. sooner later you will see it soon , ohh I hope you don't mind if I gave the name "zero" I love you so much and hopefully we'll see each other soon , just wait for me _

Your, sakura

I love you


End file.
